


Hell to Shame

by minarichae



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alpha Chou Tzuyu, Alpha Hirai Momo, Alpha Kang Daniel, Alpha Myoui Mina, Alpha Yoo Jeongyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Chaeyoung, Ballet Dancer Myoui Mina, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Myoui Mina is bad at Feelings, Omega Im Nayeon, Omega Kim Dahyun, Omega Minatozaki Sana, Omega Park Jihyo, Omega Son Chaeyoung, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safeword Use, Social Media, The Author Regrets Everything, dahmo, danhyo, fuck buddies, michaeng, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarichae/pseuds/minarichae
Summary: Twice College OmegaverseI'm bad at summarys so just read :)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hell to Shame

It going to take me a while to write the First chapter


End file.
